Harry and Molly
by PFAN1992
Summary: When Harry and Molly have Tea while Ginny is away


Harry needed to ask Mrs. Weasley something.

"Um Mrs. Weasley would you like some tea."

"That would be lovely" she said

When Harry went to pour her tea Molly moved a little closer to Harry. He looked into her eyes hopping to see the truth behind them; instead he found the warmth of her lips.

This quickly led to a passionate kiss it kept deepening and deepening until they started walking up the stairs towards her room.

He slowly started to undress her as she was struggling with his belt buckle. When they were both naked he asks "is this what you really want Molly after all your family died because of me."

"Oh Harry . . . I've wanted you for so long . . . . ." And she leaned back and kissed him soundly on the lips. Without breaking eye contact with him, she slowly lifted her hips up just a little, and slowly reached down to guide him into her. Her hands were a little shaky as she wrapped her fingers around his 10 inches of glory, she pulled it back just a little, so that it touched her entrance, the tip of his manhood spreading her moist lips apart. Molly Weasleys heart was pounding; her breathing a little shallow as she slowly guided him into herself, a long awaited moan escaping her lips as she felt him slide into her. Harry held onto her hips as she gently sank herself onto him, she felt so warm inside, so wet; he could barely think straight as he arched his back against the sofa to push himself further and further into her. It felt wonderful, the way her femininity enveloped him, almost squeezed him as she sent his nerves into disarray. He looked up to her face, the professor had her eyes closed, her mouth hanging open slightly as she slowly raised her hips again, readying herself for the second thrust. She certainly was enjoying it. Her face was of pure pleasure as he heard her whisper his name as she lowered her hips onto Harry's manhood for the second time.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, working herself into a slow rhythm by using her thighs to slide her hips up and down his shaft. She leaned her chest forward into his face, silently telling Harry to tease her nipples again with his mouth. Harry didn't need any encouragement; he was already opening his mouth, intending to suckle on her breasts when he noticed her starting to lean against him. Harry had to smile, she wanted it so badly, and he was going to give her everything. He placed his hands around her back and leaned back, slowly pulling her body with him, bringing him closer to arouse those round, pink nipples. Molly Weasley could hear the soft suckling sounds Harry was making as he tongued her nipples, taking great pleasure in all the attention she was getting from this handsome young man. Her breathing was becoming a little strained, sucking in gasps of air as she moved her hips up and down, faster and faster, and soon enough, her feminine juices started to flow, trickling down his shaft and in between his thighs. Her body was completely taking over. She wouldn't be able to stop, or slow down even if she tried, as the tingling sensation spread around her body, pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh yes . . . . . yes . . . . mmm . . . . Oh Harry . . . . ." Molly Weasley was letting out soft moans with every thrust, almost whimpering as she tried to hold on, hold on just a bit longer to savor every moment as she made love to the man of her fantasies. But it was too much, the intensity of being with him was so much more, it had been so long since she had been intimate with another man, and Harry's groans, his little whispers, the way their hips moved together, it was causing her body to quickly bubble, feeling her orgasm fast approaching. She didn't want to come so soon, but the way he was pushing himself deeper inside her, the way her body reacted as they both quickened the pace, she couldn't help it, and before she could even take one last look into his eyes as they made love, she lost her grip. With one final thrust, her body exploded with ecstasy, her hands gripping his shirt as wave, after wave, after wave, of pleasure coursed through her entire body, moaning his name, releasing all that pent up sexual frustration she had kept within her for so long.

So many times she had fantasized about making love to Harry, in bed alone at night, in the kitchen then with Arthur at times. Then he started to shudder and Molly said "its ok harry I love you" with that he released his whole load into her.

Then Molly said "you aren't done yet young man" so she got back to work on getting his 10 inch manhood hard again then after about 5 minutes of sucking she whispers in his ear "harry I want you to take away my anal virginity I saved it for someone of my choosing and you seemed like the right choice."

So he gradually tells her to bend over the bed and starts lubing himself up then all in one quick thrust he enters her and she screams in pleasure she tells him to go faster he obeys about 10 minutes of hard anal later he cums in her awaiting ass. They lay back down on the bed and fall asleep.

The Next Morning Ginny is looking for her mom cause she isnt in the kitchen yet so she goes into her room and sees her mom in bed with her boyfriend Harry Potter little do they know this turns her on as she starts rubbing her snub molly wakes up and sees her she says Ginny Molly Weasley what do you think you are doing with all this commotion harry wakes up.

**_A/N if you guys are nice I might make another story or continue with this one there might be a "Harry Ginny Molly" pairing if I decide to write it REVIEW PLZ_**


End file.
